Masked Love
by Kasi Karra
Summary: It was a cold winter afternoon just as the sun was setting . . . and neither of them showed up.


Masked Love

It was a cold winter afternoon just as the sun was setting . . .

The recent snowfall had left a fresh blanket of snow unmarked by footprints. The town was not big, but it wasn't small either. There were about 100 buildings in all. The biggest building was the shopping mall, filled with stores that sold anything from shoes to jewelry, to music, to books.

The second most prominent building was Chachesha's Restaurant. Chachesha's sold the best food from everywhere. They were known for the best tamales, the best sushi, the best spaghetti, the best simmering chocolate, and the best of everything.

Just inside the doorway of the restaurant stood a tall elderly man. He stood in front of a podium studying the reservations for the night. The list was long, but one caught his eye.

6:30 Table 12 reserved for Uncle Timir's 2 "grandchildren"

The quotation marks were in red.

The old waiter smiled. "Your work I presume," he said showing the paper to a table boy with a big bottle of wine as he walked by. The boy slightly blushed, but didn't reply as he continued walking. The waiter smiled as he replaced the paper and pulled out his gold pocket watch. The time read 6:15. "They have time," he said to himself.

The waiter looked out the window as if watching for the boy and girl. He looked at the top of a near by building and saw movement. He pointed it out to the boy as he came back. "Look young one. Do you know what that is?" he asked the boy. The boy gave a sad shake of his head. The waiter smiled. "That is a descendent of Hygrath. His children are known for their bright neon blue eyes and their iridescent green dragon wings."

"Wow," the boy whispered in amazement as he stared at the dragon boy. His gaze wandered toward a nearby darkened alleyway. "Look in the alley he exclaimed pointing to a cloaked figure as it backed up farther into the shadows of the alley.

The waiter nodded. A couple minutes passed before the cloaked figure crept closer to the mouth of the alleyway.

The bells in time square struck once sounding half past the hour.

"6:30." The waiter said a little mater-of-factly looking at his pocket watch. The table boy looked at the older man with concern in his eyes. "I can give them another minute," he said with a sigh. The young boy looked a little relieved. "but that's it."

The minute seemed to stretch on for eternity, but it had to come to an end.

"Time's up," the waiter said as he picked up the feather quill and crossed out the reservation.

The dragon boy closed his piercing blue eyes as if in defeat. He stood up and turned on heel. A tiny shadow jumped of his shoulders and flew around his head. He stood still for a second before launching into the sky. The cloaked figure in the alleyway turned around and began to walk away also.

The table boy ran into the street. "WAIT!" he screamed.

The winged character dove into another nearby alley closely followed by the tiny shadow. The cloaked figure took off at a run. The table boy stood in the middle of the deserted street staring off into space.

"You had a part in this." The waiter said as a statement and not a question. "Is this what you really wanted?"

"No this isn't," the boy whispered lowering his head. He dropped the bottle of wine and it shattered on the ground, turning the snow a deep angry purple. The boy leaned over and picked up the biggest piece of glass and cut his right thumb. He dropped the piece with a sharp intake of breath.

The elderly waiter raised an inquiring eyebrow, but didn't say anything.

A bright drop of blood began to form on his thumb. He clenched his fist and knelt down in the snow. "but I vow to fix it," he whispered looking up with flaming green eyes as the blood drop hit the snow.

-----------------------------

Years later far from town and deep into the forest, a boy was jumping from tree limb to tree limb, using his iridescent green wings to keep him aloft between jumps. The boy wore a black robber's mask that had holes for his slitted neon blue eyes, his pointed almost elvan ears and his six Mohawk spikes. His once bright orange shirt was worn from years of being unwashed and the collar was still in tact, but just below it was a huge ragged hole from which his wings reached out. He wore on each arm a protector of stainless metal that came past his wrist on the back of each hand into a flat blade and also past his elbow where it ended in a sharp point jagged point. He also had a small box that was attached to his right foreleg to carry knives or food.

Next to him flew a tiny dragon. She was a very pale almost crystal blue and small enough to fit in the palm of one of the boy's hands. She had the shape of a generic western dragon with a longer neck and her eyes were a pure robin's egg blue.

The tiny dragon cocked her head as if she had heard something.

"Did you hear something Crystal?" the boy asked the dragon without turning his head. He remembered that the last time he had looked at her . . . he had flown straight into a tree. He winced as he remembered the pain.

The dragon made a little trilling noise almost like a chirp and flew a little faster. "All right!" the boy whispered. The boy and dragon flew on for a couple more minutes before the dragon slowed down. They finally came to a stop on a high branch of a pine tree at the edge of a clearing.

In the middle of the clearing was a big boulder and on top of the boulder was a girl with her back turned to the boy. Sitting on top of her head was a mask that looked like a cat and in her right hand was an old silver flute. Circling around the boulder were 4 gruesome ogres. The male ogres had green blotchy skin that seemed to be almost rotting in places while the female ogre had red blotchy skin. The ogres had skimpy clothing on that looked as if it had been made by animal and human skin. The weapons they held were thick wooden clubs with nails and other sharp objects piercing through the wood.

The girl on the boulder lifted a flute up to her lips and began to play. Her heavy navy blue cloak and the maroon ties of her mask waved in the breeze.

The ogre's muscles tensed as they prepared to attack. The female let out an ugly bellowing cry shaking her club in the air above her head. The other 3 ogres answered her call as they charged in.

The boy jumped up from his crouching position and was about to jump when he felt a searing pain in his hand. He glared down at Crystal, who was biting his hand, and she let go.

"What was that for?" he hissed at her. Crystal chirped at him and then turned her attention back to the battlefield. "But," Crystal turned and glared at the boy. The boy let out a sigh, "Fine." He turned back to the battlefield to see 4 ogres punching and attacking each other, but the girl was no where in sight.

He was about to ask where she went when Crystal chirped. He looked down to see a cat mask staring up at him. The girl was leaning against the tree playing her flute.

Slowly the ogres fight came to a bloody end as the remaining two ogres whacked each other in the head. It was almost like a cymbal crash at the end of her lovely, riveting flute solo.

The girl lowered her flute with a sigh. She pulled the mask back over her face and put the flute in her bag. The girl pushed off the tree and walked away. Before she could reach the end of the clearing a red ogre rushed out with a blood curdling war cry. Surprised the girl took a step back and tripped over a dead ogre's outstretched arm.

The girl raised her arms in protection when she heard another cry. She looked up to see a boy her age with dragon wings attack the raging ogress. The ogress fell, her throat slashed open. It slowly turned the green grass a bloody red.

The boy turned around to the girl his hand out stretched.

"Thank you for saving me," the girl said accepting his hand with her right hand. The sleeve of her shirt slipped and a swirling design almost like clouds covered her arm. The boy tried not to flinch, but did a little as he saw the deadly design of an assassination. The girl saw his flinch and her eyes gave the sad smile that girls give before they start to cry, but this girl held back her tears.

The boy thought to himself, "Why isn't she dead yet? Assassination marks are supposed to kill people and then disappear when they die." The boy took a deep breath and replied, "You're welcome."

The girl stood eying the boy that had saved her. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a streak of color flying towards her. Out of instinct she reached out to grab it, as if it were a flying arrow.

The boy caught her hand with inhuman speed, accidentally digging his claws into the soft flesh on the under of her wrist. She gave a yelp of pain before trying to tear her arm free. The boy muttered an apology before releasing his grasp. The boy opened his hand and Crystal landed on his palm.

The girl took a couple of steps back in her rage. She looked up glaring at the boy when her eye caught Crystal. The shame and embarrassment shone brightly in her eyes. "I-I-I'm sorry," she stuttered as she bowed.

"Why didn't you bow to me?" the boy asked in mocking tone.

"Because you are only half dragon and a boy," she muttered under her breath. Her head was still bent in a bow.

The boy still heard. "HEY!" he yelled. Crystal's body shook in silent giggles. "Thanks for your support Crystal," he muttered.

The girl bowed again and said, "I'm sorry for mistaking you for an arrow and attacking you, Crystal." Crystal bobbed her head in recognition. "My name is Sabrina," the girl said extending her hand to the boy for a handshake. For the briefest second pain and sorrow filled the boy's eyes, but it disappeared as quickly as it had appeared.

"My name is Korin," he replied shaking Sabrina's hand. Sabrina's eyes flashed the same sorrow and pain for a second, but in the blink of an eye it was gone.

"Thank you again for saving me Korin. Would you like to stay with me tonight?" she asked.

"I'm sorry, but we really must be going," he said. Crystal dug a claw into the soft flesh between his thumb and index finger. "AHHH!" he screamed in pain as he shook Crystal off. Crystal gave a humph that sent smoke curling out of her nose as she resettled herself on Korin's shoulder.

Sabrina muffled a giggle. As Sabrina scanned the sky she said to no one in particular, "Looks like there will be a storm tonight." Looking back at Korin she said, "I really must be going if I'm to reach my home by the time it starts." With a final bow she turned and began to walk away.

Korin gave a sigh and began to walk in the other direction when Crystal gave him a nudge with her nose. "Fine," he said unwillingly to the little dragon. "Sabrina?" he asked turning around.

"Yes," she asked as she stopped and glanced over her shoulder.

"I was wondering. . ." he started.

"Yes?" Sabrina asked turning around. She folded her arms and began to tap her foot a little impatiently.

"Do you want a ride?" he finally asked.

Sabrina stopped tapping her foot. She uncrossed her arms and turned around her eyes glued to the floor. "I would," she whispered almost unsure of herself. "but," she continued after a pause, "I'm not sure I trust you not to drop me."

"You're scared of heights," Korin teased.

"A little that is true," Sabrina replied, her voice a little monotone. She still hadn't turned back around.

The silence began to stretch between them. "Well then," he said. He gave his wings a small beat to get him hovering. Crystal jumped off his shoulder and hovered above him.

"Well then what?" Sabrina asked turning around.

Korin rushed at her picking her up under her legs and at the small of her back. Sabrina almost let out a scream as her feet left the ground. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held on.

Korin closed his eyes and laughed. He looked down at Sabrina again to make sure she really was all right. He could see a little fear in her eyes, but most of it was gone. Sabrina could see the laughter and smile in his eyes as he flew over the trees.

-------------------------------

Lower on the ground a couple trees away stood a cloaked girl with hazel hate filled eyes. "Keep flying little one. You won't last," she whispered as she turned and walked back into the forest.

---------------------------------

Sitting in a branch above where Korin had landed before the battle sat a boy with emerald green hate filled eyes. It was the boy from the restaurant years ago. He was dressed almost like a ninja without the mask. Strapped to his back were two long curved swords and around his neck was a plain red bandana. His sandy hair stuck out in every direction.

The boy looked down at a scar on his right thumb. He clenched his fist and closed his eyes. "I made a vow," he whispered. Opening his eyes again he got up jumped to a near by tree. Landing on a branch with only the tiniest rustle of leaves he jumped to another branch. On and on he jumped following the flying figure.

-------------------------------------

After an hour or so of flying Sabrina finally saw the mountain range in the distance. "There," she said pointing. "That is Mount Karinko."

"Yes, we're almost there," Korin said in ecstasy as he flew a loop-the-loop. Sabrina gave a little squeal and hugged his neck harder. Korin gave a little grunt of pain. "No offense, but you are heavy."

"ah" Sabrina said shocked. Crystal bumped Korin in the head with her snout and a snort.

"Okay, okay," Korin said. "I'm sorry."

"You better be," Sabrina mumbled.

"Would you like me to drop you off now?" he asked in a mischief tone.

"I know if I said yes you would literally drop me. So I'll just say no for now." She replied in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Darn she knew that joke," Korin said. Crystal rolled her eyes.

The mountain was now close enough to see the cave at the top. "By the way Korin, the air currents around here are very dangerous to fly in. I wouldn't suggest it." Sabrina stated

"Come on," Korin said confidently as he pushed on. "What could possibly go,"

Suddenly the air current that had supported him grew cold and Korin began to plummet. Sabrina screamed in surprise and fright.

Gaining control of her emotions she yelled at Korin over the rushing wind, "Hold me tight Korin."

"Like I have a choice," he yelled back, thinking of how Crystal would torture him if he let go of Sabrina and she died. Korin beat his wings as hard as he could, trying to gain some altitude, but he was so tired from the hour of traveling that he couldn't do much.

Crystal had found herself plummeting faster then Korin and was now hanging onto Korin's supply box on his thigh. All she could do was watch as they plummeted to the ground.

"Korin's eyes began to close from exhaustion when a blast of warm air hit him in the face and he began to rise.

"Hang in there Korin," Sabrina quietly encouraged. "Please hold on. We're almost there. In between Sabrina's hand was a swirling ball of wind. From the ball came updrafts of warm wind.

It took the rest of Korin's strength to hold his wings out and not let them collapse as the three rose slowly to the cave. Finally the three of them made it to the cave. Korin let Sabrina stand up and then collapsed himself. Sabrina laid a hand on the wall to get back the energy she had spent on the wind.

"squeak," a brown mouse the size of a rat looked up at Sabrina with questioning eyes. "squeak?"

Sabrina smiled. "I'm alright Thero." Sabrina turned to see Crystal eyeing Thero and getting ready to pounce. "No Crystal. Thero is my friend and you are not aloud to eat him."

Disappointment showed in Crystal's deep blue eyes. Thero scurried towards Crystal. He squeaked a little and Crystal answered with her trills. It looked like they would be great friends.

Korin moaned and tried to get himself up, but he was to weak and he fell back down. Crystal jumped down and followed Thero as they walked to the back of the cave.

"Oops. Sorry Korin," Sabrina said as she knelt down next to him. She picked up his arm and draped it over her shoulder. Half carrying him and half dragging him she struggled deeper into the cave.

----------------------------------

At the bottom of the mountain in a small grove of willow trees stood the girl with hazel eyes. Her hazel eyes almost seemed to glow on her face shadowed by the hood of her black cloak. "Ever wonder why the wind is so hard to control near the mountain?" she said to herself. She gave an evil laugh. "You're a disgrace and trust me. This time he WILL fall in love with ME." She gave another laugh as she walked back into the grove.

---------------------------------------

At the back of the cave, Crystal was starting a fire and Thero was rolling clay jars around. "Thanks you guys," Sabrina said exhausted as she carefully laid Korin down, making sure not to mess his wings up. Crystal was putting a small pot full of water by the fire when Korin began to cough.

Concerned Sabrina leaned over and listened to Korin's heartbeat. It was beginning to fade. Feeling his face she found the mask to be completely soaked. Carefully Sabrina began to take the mask off.

Crystal gave a hiss and tried to bite Sabrina's hand. Sabrina pulled her hand back quickly. "Please Crystal," she begged the little dragon. "He might die if he isn't taken care of." Crystal's hard eyes softened. She looked at Korin's body as it began to shake from overexertion. Defeated she gave a little chirp before flying back to Thero to see if he needed help.

"Thero can you make that soothing tea stuff," she said waving her hand. Thero squeaked his eyes bright. Together he and Crystal began to get herbs and stuff to throw in the pot. Sabrina placed her hands at the base of Korin's mask and began to take it off again, but this time Korin put a hand up to stop her.

"No, p-p-please, d-d-don't," he whispered between heavy breaths. Korin started to cough again.

Sabrina waited for the coughs to subside. "I'm sorry," she whispered like a mother to a frightened child. "but I have to."

"Fine," Korin whispered. Sabrina was about to get back to taking his mask off when he stopped her again. "but," he began to cough again. "You first." He whispered his voice so quiet Sabrina had to lean over to listen.

"Surprise filled Sabrina's brown eyes. She hadn't shown another human her face in so long. She was about to refuse, when Korin's coughing began again. She didn't want to take off her mask, but she knew that she couldn't just let him die. Sabrina sighed. Carefully she undid the maroon ties that kept her mask attached to her head. Slowly the mask slipped down off her face and fell into her lap.

Sabrina had big deep brown eyes that made her look almost like a child. The left side of her face was flawless of blemish or cuts or freckles, but the right side of her face was covered by the swirling cloud design of the killing curse.

"I knew it," Korin whispered before slipping out of consciousness.

"Korin?" Sabrina asked in a bit of alarm. "Korin!" she exclaimed, but Korin didn't respond. His shallow breathing kept getting shallower. Quickly and carefully Sabrina peeled back Korin's mask. Underneath the mask Korin's face was scared up as if he had run through a forest of thorns and each one had left a scar. The scars crisscrossed his face, but all of them were in pairs of two or three. To Sabrina there was no mistaking it. "It is you," she whispered moving a few hairs out of his face. "After all these years and you are still the same." A tear fell from her eye and dropped onto his dirty shirt. Quickly Sabrina wiped her eyes. "Crying will help no one," she muttered to herself.

Sabrina got up and walked to the rows of jars. She picked up a jar with a leaf carved in it. Walking back Korin, Sabrina carefully walked over Korin's wings and kneeled by his head. Tilting Korin's head back Sabrina felt the knotted muscles in his neck. Sabrina opened the jar and dipped her hand into the oily mixture. Sabrina rubbed a little mixture on both her hands and began to massage it into the knotted muscles in his neck. The pain in Korin's expression began to ease.

Slowly Sabrina worked the solution down Korin's back to the base of his wings. After half the jar and hours of massaging Korin's breath began to come out steadily as the pain disappeared. Sabrina finally sat back a sighed.

Crystal gave a questioning trill looking at Korin. "He'll be fine,' Sabrina said as she picked up the tiny dragon. "Now it's your turn." Alarm picked up it Crystal's eyes as she was lifted in the air. In Sabrina's lap she relaxed as Sabrina rubbed the ointment into the muscles in her scaly back. A couple minutes later Crystal gave a big yawn.

Sabrina smiled. "Nap time." Carefully she picked up Crystal and placed her on Korin's chest. The tiny dragon curled up in a ball and fell asleep. Sabrina turned her head to see the cave all cleaned up. "Thanks Thero," she told the mouse as he scurried over and crawled in her lap. Sabrina gave a big yawn. "Sorry I just need a little," Sabrina whispered as she drifted off to sleep.

---------------------------

Sabrina awoke to a thunder crash and a little tickling behind her ear. "Yes Thero," she said waving her hand at him. "I'm up." The mouse gave a little squeak and jumped off of her and into the shadows. Sabrina stretched her arms and looked up towards the cave entrance with a smile. "Storm's on schedule," she said with a smile.

Sabrina stood up stretching her aching muscles. Carefully she stepped over Korin's wings walked over to the fire. She picked up the pot of water and put it on the red coals that were left from the fire. Slowly stirring the mixture with a long silver spoon, she heard Crystal give a yawn. She turned to see the dragon stretching like a dog would after a cramped night in the dog house. Crystal lifted her wings and flapped them a little to give herself a little lift. Flying over she landed on Sabrina's shoulder, her claws digging a little into the heavy cloth of Sabrina's cloak. Sabrina smiled and pet the dragon as she stirred the tea.

Sabrina tasted the tea and was taking it off the fire when she heard Korin moan. "Rise and Shine," Sabrina said in a mocking tone.

Korin smiled as he painfully forced himself to sit up. "Yes mom," he said in a mocking tone his throat sore and parched.

Sabrina smiled as she carefully poured most of the mixture into a teacup. "Drink this," she said handing him the cup.

"Where did you get this?" he asked looking at the cup.

"It was originally mine," Sabrina said. A mischief, but honest look played in her eyes.

"True, true," Korin replied as he took a sip. His eyes grew big and he spit it back into the cup. "Gross. What is this stuff?" he asked.

"Drink it," Sabrina said forcefully.

"That didn't answer the question," he replied wincing as he swallowed a mouthful.

"And I didn't tell you because you don't want to know," Sabrina replied with a smile.

"Grand," Korin replied sarcastically as he finished the tea. Stifling a yawn he handed Sabrina her cup. Carefully he lay back down on the hard cold floor. Korin closed his weary eyes as Sabrina threw a fur blanket on top of him.

Crystal curled up on top of the blanket for another snooze. Thero cuddled up next to Crystal and slept under one of her outstretched wings.

Sabrina leaned against the opposite cave wall. She slid down until she was sitting. From her bag she drew her flute and played a little lullaby. Korin smiled in his sleep. Sabrina finished the song. "Good night my love," she whispered before falling asleep herself.

-----------------------

Outside the lightning had let up, but there was still a drizzle of rain left. In the upper branches of a tree sat the table boy. He stared up at the cave waiting for something. "Today I fulfill my vow." He scanned the ground around the mountain and saw a black cloaked figure. "I'm going to get there first," he promised as the character disappeared. The boy jumped from the tree and rolled to prevent any broken bones. Standing back up he began running to the bottom of the trail that led to the cave.

-------------------------------

Sabrina awoke to Korin's moaning. "Taneesha please. Don't run away again," he pleaded with a figure in his dreams. He had his hand reached out as if to grab her. "I can't go alone again," he whispered. Tears began to fall from his closed eyes.

Sabrina stood up shaking her skirt a little. She walked over to Korin and kneeled by his head again. She placed a cool hand on his cheek to see he was running a fever. She started to take her hand away when Korin reached up and grabbed her hand. This time not hard enough to draw blood.

He opened his eyes and looked up at her. "Please," he whispered. "Don't leave me again," he sobbed. "I've been so alone these last years. He closed his teary eyes and squeezed her hand.

"I won't leave you again. I promise," she whispered leaning over and kissing his forehead. She gave his hand a little squeeze to tell him she was still there.

"Thank you," Korin said with a smile.

Slowly Sabrina slipped her hand out of his grasp and pulled out her flute. "Do you remember this song?" she asked as she began to play a slow melody. It was a sweet song of strength and love.

"Our first dance," Korin said almost immediately smiling. Sabrina smiled and nodded as she continued. Both of their minds slipped back to that dance where they first met. They remembered the song how they danced and how it was love at first sight.

Holding on to that image, Korin fell asleep.

Sabrina finished her song. Trying to stifle a yawn she put her flute away and let the tears flow freely. She looked around the cave remembering those lonely nights after that date and before she met Thero, but it didn't matter now because Korin was back and she knew that she wouldn't have another lonely night. Sabrina laid her hand on Korin's cheek to check his temperature and found he didn't have a fever any longer.

The last thing Sabrina remembered was seeing a boy at the cave opening shaking a rattle that let of a cloud of tangy spices before she slipped of into a deep sleep.

---------------------------

The boy let out a laugh as he threw the rattle off the cliff and pulled the bandana down off his face.

"I'm back," he said with an evil grin as he walked into the cave. "Aww, look," he said, his voice dripping with false sweetness. "You got pets." With a small laugh he picked up the sleeping animals and tied them in his bandana. Disassembling Sabrina's flute he threw the flute and the sleeping animals into her pouch. The boy leaned over and picked up Sabrina with ease. In her sleeping state her head fell against his shoulder.

Carefully he picked his way across the cave, until he finally stood on the edge of the path by the cave mouth. "Safe journey," he whispered. "Little sister," he said as he tossed her off of the cliff. Turning back around, he saw the sleeping boy. "I did vow that you'd be mine."

-----------------------------

The girl with hazel eyes awoke from her nap as she felt a disturbance in the air. "Maybe he's flying off," she thought excitedly as she hurried to the tree edge so she could look up at the mountain cave. She was disappointed when she only saw a girl's body falling.

The girl gave a wicked smile, "It would be a shame if you died." With the flick of her hand the air rose and caught the girl as she came tumbling down. The body slowly floated towards the girl and came to rest at her feet. "This time. I will make you suffer like I have for these past 10 years. That won't be hard will it?" she asked the sleeping girl as she threw her hood back, "little sister." The likeness was amazing between the two girls. They had to be twins. The only thing that was different was their eyes and the hazel eyed girl had short curly hair. The girl gave a twisted smile. "I am a little curious as to why your boyfriend literally dumped you Taneesha. I have been following Strephan for years now and not once has he forgotten you or gotten another girl. He always said he was looking for the other half of his heart." Standing up she asked, "Why would he want to kill you now?" With the flick of her hand the wind traveled in a small stream to the cave where it picked up the noise of rustling furs, the two boys breathing, and the newly built fire crackling. As the wind came back the girl listened to it. "WHAT?" she screamed in rage as the wind supporting Sabrina's body dispersed and the wind river disappeared. The wind around her picked up like a storm and her eyes turned a murky brown like a swamp wherein lay a terrifying monster of hatred. "Somebody beat me to my love?" she nearly screamed. The girl took a deep breath and when she exhaled she seemed perfect again. Looking down at her sister she replied, "Oh well. I still have some bait and I know that this time he will have to fall in love with me. Face it Taneesha, you lose this war." The girl turned around to watch the cave looking for clues of her new rival. From under Sabrina's sleeping body a quivering nose and whiskers poked out.

---------------------------------

Korin sat up with a moan as he stretched his sore muscles.

"Good morning Sunshine," a pale figure by the fire said, his voice full a delight.

Korin rubbed his sleepy eyes and stretched again. Finally his brain cleared and he turned to face the boy by the fire. "Wait, who are you?" Korin asked pushing his back to the wall as if it would offer support. "and where's Crystal and Sabrina?" he asked a little frantically.

"Me?" the boy asked innocently. Korin nodded. "Why, I'm Raphiel, Taneesha's older brother and I'm madly in love with you," the boy replied with a grin as he crawled closer to Korin.

Korin grew really pale and tried not to barf. "Where are Sabrina and Crystal?" Korin asked again slowly, dreading the answer that Raphiel would give.

"Sabrina?" Raphiel asked sitting back down and thinking. Suddenly a memory popped into his head. He remembered overhearing Strephan and Taneesha talking together and they had changed their names so that their parents wouldn't find out. Their parents hated each other and Strephan and Taneesha didn't want them finding the truth. "Oh!" Raphiel said in recognition. "Sabrina left." Korin turned a shade paler. "She said that she was glad to see you again, but that there was someone else that she admired and that she wanted to find him. She left me here and in charge." Raphiel said with a smile as the lies came spilling out.

Every word was like a punch in Korin's gut. Deep in Korin's heart he knew that it was all lies, but this instinct did nothing to soften the blow. For that one moment he couldn't bring himself to believe in Sabrina. Korin's depressed eyes began to fill with tears. "What about Crystal?" he asked with a shaky whisper.

"Whose Crystal?" Raphiel asked, thoroughly puzzled.

"My dragon," Korin whispered.

The understanding lit in Raphiel's eyes. He lowered his head, his mind churning as he tried to come up with a lie. "umm, well," Raphiel began. "Sabrina . . . uh . . . stole her."

Korin felt like the wind had been knocked from him. "She what?" he asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Sabrina stole her," Raphiel replied, raising his eyes full of false sorrow. "Sabrina thought Crystal would make a good gift for her new boyfriend."

Korin's eyes burned with hatred as forced himself to stand up. "I spent years wandering the world looking for her. I never once looked for another girl to replace her. I risked my life so many times trying to find her and what does she do?" he nearly screamed. Raphiel could have sworn that Korin's wings slowly turned a darker green and his blue eyes began to pale as he walked across the cave towards the entrance. "She deserts me for another." With a cry of rage he punched the cave wall making the wall crack and chip off in places. "Why?" he asked no one in particular as he slid to his knees. His wings returned to their normal iridescent green as he covered his face in his hands.

"I do not know," Raphiel said as he looked around the cave for a subject change. Raphiel thought that the sun had been playing tricks on him and that Korin's wings and eyes had never changed color. Raphiel spotted the food supply and noticed it had run low. Standing up from his place by the fire, he strode towards Korin. Raphiel gently lay a hand on Korin's sobbing shoulder. Korin didn't even flinch he was so deep in his sorrow. "The food supply has run low. I'll go and get something for dinner tonight." Raphiel ran down the track quickly and quietly.

"Why?" Korin asked the air again.

Korin's mind wandered to the first time he had met Crystal, his companion in everything.

_It had been a winter night and it was cold outside. He had been getting ready for his date with Sabrina. He had promised not to dress in a tux and all fancy, so he wore his favorite shirt and a pair of jeans. All set he looked in the mirror to see himself staring back, but there was something different. His eyes and brightened and now had tiny vertical slits like a reptiles'. _

_"Oh well," he had thought as he grabbed his jacket and walked to the door. He had had his hand on the door knob, when he felt a searing pain between his shoulder blades. Suddenly two dragon wings sprouted. To add to his confusion twenty or so little dark and ugly dragons appeared and started attacking him. _

_In defense he threw his arms up. Accidentally killing one of the dragons, he found he had claws. As he fought the dragons they racked their claws across his skin, leaving scars that would last forever. _

_Finally he had gotten rid of all of them. With all of the dragons gone, Korin sat on what was left of his bed with a plop. He was just starting to sink into deep despair and misery as he stared at his image in the broken mirror across the room, when he heard the nightstand shake._

_Using extreme caution Korin leaned over to the nightstand. Opening it quickly poor Crystal slid to the front of the drawer defenseless as she stared up at Korin who had his claws extended. In fear she had curled up in a ball. _

_Cautiously Korin had picked up Crystal. Looking into each other's eyes they saw similarities. As they stared Crystal took a claw and scratched a symbol into Korin's palm. Korin felt the pain, and was sure he was bleeding, but when he looked down there was nothing._

_He and Crystal had been fast friends and they had been with each other during all of the hard times._

"Why?" he asked the air with a sob for the final time.

This time a squeak answered his question.

----------------------------------

"You thought you were so smart didn't you Tiny Taneesha?" the hazel-eyed girl asked as Sabrina opened her sleepy eyes. Sabrina sat in a ball of wind that hung from a branch of one of the willow trees. Crystal lay curled up in a similar ball a little farther away.

The balls were an ingenious type of prison. The circling wind created a sphere that allowed air in and out, but not sound. It was almost impossible to break. The only way to break it was to exert an equal or stronger force of pressure at the front of the swirling wind in the opposite direction. Sabrina was sure she could do it if it came down to that, but it would be difficult.

"There is always something wrong with your plans sister," Sabrina said with a wicked smile. "and please quit calling me that." Sabrina's mind wandered away from her present situation and she looked up at the cave wondering how Korin was. She saw a tiny figure enter the cave and Sabrina desperately hoped it was Korin and not someone else, but on of Sabrina's greatest fears was that Korin would try to save her before he had proper time to heal himself.

"Calling you what?" The girl asked innocently.

"Taneesha," Sabrina accidentally blurted out. "Anyways Sashina," she said trying to cover her mistake. "How do you plan to win this time?" (Sashina didn't know that Taneesha and Korin had different names.)

Ever since the twins had been young they were always trying to prove who was the better. No puzzle or challenge was overlooked. Everything became a challenge. So when they were both old enough to date, they both laid eyes on Strephan and the race began. The race for his heart and hand. As the years progressed it was obvious that Taneesha would win, but Sashina hadn't given up.

"You are in no position to order your older sister around," Sashina said glaring at Sabrina. "This time Strephan will fall in love with me."

"He'd never fall for you," Sabrina shot back, glaring at her sister.

Hatred filled Sashina's eyes. "I should not have saved you that night. My life would have been perfect, but no I had to have compassion on my screaming dying little sister and THIS is what I get. No thanks, no boyfriend, no NOTHING."

"You always hated me. When and why would you save me?" Sabrina asked her eyes full of just as much hatred with a tint of curiosity.

Sashina turned so that her back was to Sabrina. "Like I said. I had compassion on you when I head your dying screams. I thought that if I let you die it would weigh heavily on my conscience, but saving you has weighed on it more lately." Sabrina only looked confused. Turning around Sashina asked, "Remember that date you were supposed to have with Strephan."

"Yes," Sabrina answered trying not to shiver from that horrible experience.

"Remember the assassin and your "burst" of energy." Sashina asked wickedly.

"How could I forget?" Sabrina asked.

_I had been running late for the date so I had taken a short cut through the alley ways of the city. Only a couple of blocks from the restaurant the assassin had appeared. _

_He had had blood-shot eyes, yellow rotting teeth, foul breath and a face that looked like it had been broken in every place possible._

_He had run at her, appearing out of no where. He had tried to grab both my hands, but only managed my right hand. Horrible searing pain filled my body as he murmured the curse that spread through my body._

_My head began to fog as it covered the right side of my face. I could feel the curse coming to its target, my heart._

_"I'm sorry Strephan," I had whispered in what I thought was my final moment._

_Suddenly a powerful blast of wind had come and rammed the assassin and I into the opposite wall. The assassin had somewhat cushioned my fall and I was only sore, but he had broken his skull and his back. _

_Looking at the hand the dead man still held I saw the mark and knew I couldn't go into public. I had waited at the end of the alley to see if Korin would show up. I was thinking hurriedly how to break the news, but the time never came. He never showed up. I walked away dejected. When I heard my little brother scream, "WAIT!" I broke into a run, unable to face anyone. . . _

Suddenly it hit Sabrina, "You caused the wind?" Sabrina asked a little shocked.

"Yes I did," Sashina said proud of herself. "I thought that as you were you would run off and Strephan would be mine, but no. He disappeared the same night. I followed him, but he would never give you up for another girl." Her eyes grew darker. "I have a new plan this time and he will have to fall in love with me." Turning around she began to walk away. "Face it Taneesha," she said looking back a final time. "This time I win."

Sabrina looked at Crystal her eyes beginning to water. "I don't know what to do," she said to the sad dragon. Crystal tried to give an encouraging chirp, but it only made Sabrina begin to cry. "Thanks for trying Crystal, but I think this will be my first true loss. Why did I have to loose this time?" she asked staring at the cave.

--------------------------------

Korin's face lit up with happiness when he heard Thero squeak. The little mouse scurried across the cave floor, ears alert as he listened for Raphiel. Thero reached Korin and standing on his hind legs he laid his paws on Korin's leg. Thero looked with questioning eyes into Korin's tear filled eyes. Korin smiled and patted Thero on the head.

Satisfied that Korin wasn't in complete despair Thero got back on all fours and ran to the stash of stuff in the corner of the cave. Thero squeaked as he put a paw on the jar of salve Sabrina had massaged into his wings.

Korin tried to comprehend what Thero was asking for. "Something about Sabrina right?" Korin asked. Thero dropped his head and shook it slightly.

Korin and Thero spent the next hour or so making hand gestures and trying to comprehend the other.

Korin finally repeated back what the conversation had been about. "I need to apply that stuff to my wings everyday. Be careful of the boy. Someone else wants me and . . ." Korin was still trying to figure out what the last part had been.

Thero pointed at the belt pouch that was on Korin's leg. Korin reached over undid the box and dumped out the contents. The box contained a puzzle box he had never been able to solve, a couple coins, a shiny rock he had found and a spiral shell. Thero ran to each and tried to lift them up, but they were all to heavy or too awkward to walk with.

Korin suddenly understood. "Oh, you want something to take back to Sabrina." Thero looked up and squeaked. Korin pulled out his shirt and pulled a necklace out from underneath it. On the end of the gold chain was a small broken half of a ruby heart.

Korin smiled as he looked at it, remembering how he had come by it.

_Two nights after their date was supposed to be Korin had gotten worried that something had happened to Sabrina. So in the dead of the night he flew to her room and entered through the open window to see if she was there. Looking around he knew that she had packed up and wouldn't be coming back. He turned to leave when Crystal chirped. On Sabrina's desk under Crystal's paw was a broken half of a ruby heart necklace. He had given that to her for her birthday last year._

_He picked it up in sadness for his lost girlfriend and in anger for the broken gift. Under the necklace was a piece of paper._

_He picked up the paper and read what it said. "To the carrier of the other half of my broken heart."_

_The tears had come freely and he would have stayed there a little while longer, but he heard footsteps. He quickly turned and left through the window. He turned back to see someone pacing the room, looking for something._

_Korin reached home again and he didn't waste time. He got a good night sleep and left the next morning to look for the other half of his broken heart._

He had finally found it . . . and it had disappeared again.

"Why did Taneesha decide to live at the top of this stupid mountain? Why couldn't it be a cave on the ground or a cottage, even a hut would have done." Raphiel grumbled from outside the cave.

Fear filled Thero's little eyes and he looked around for a good hiding spot. Thero started scurrying around the cave looking. He tried to run past Korin to see if he could make it down the hill, but on the way by Korin scooped him up. Thero bit Korin in fear of being handed over to Raphiel.

Korin winced. "Calm down and keep quiet," Korin whispered hurriedly. "I'll let you out when he's asleep. Korin dropped Thero in the box pouch along with the coins, the shell and the rock.

Picking up the puzzle box, Korin began to work on it as Raphiel came in.

"I'm back, the love of my life," Raphiel said as he carried a deer in on his shoulders.

Korin tried not to barf again. If he HAD to choose, he would rather have been called sunshine. "Please don't call me that."

"Okay," Raphiel replied. "What should I call you?"

Korin was about to say Korin when he changed his mind, "How about Strephan? Just call me by my name." 

"Okay," Raphiel replied satisfied. "Dinner should be ready soon, Strephan."

The night grew longer and darker as time went on. The deer was burnt on the outside, raw in the middle and it still had some fur hanging on it.

Raphiel finally said good night and fell asleep. Korin waited a couple more minutes just to be sure. Softly, Korin opened his pouch and let Thero out. Thero stretched his cramped muscles as he observed the sleeping Raphiel.

Korin took off the necklace. Taking the heart off of the chain he gave it a final look before handing it to Thero.

Thero gripped the heart with his teeth and ran out of the cave.

Korin, glad that things finally seemed to be turning around laid his back against the cave wall and fell asleep.

------------------------------

Thero scurried through the underbrush, ears pricked, trying not to make a sound, but exhausted from the long run up and down the mountain he finally collapsed in a heap near Sashina's camp.

He awoke to the sound of cloth quietly rustling. He looked up in time to see Sashina's cape disappear behind some bushes. Curious he followed with the heart pendant in his mouth.

Thero came to a stop at the foot of The Hezakin Willow. He recognized it from one of the trips he had taken with Sabrina.

Sashina clapped her hands and the color drained out of the two balls of wind. Thero almost choked on the heart pendant as he took in a sharp intake of breath. The wind continued to swirl around the prisoners, but Thero could clearly see Crystal and Sabrina.

"Thanks for being such great prisoners," Sashina said with a grin.

"Your welcome, Jail Keeper," Sabrina said with her own sneer. Sashina remained composed, but her eyes blazed red with anger. Sabrina and Sashina yelled and screamed at each other a little longer. Finally after loosing her composure Sashina reapplied the camouflage and stormed out of the clearing, nearly trampling Thero in the process.

After a couple of minutes Thero ran into the clearing and began to climb The Hezakin Willow.

From in her ball of wind Sabrina smiled and waved to Thero, but Thero couldn't see her or hear her. Distressed Sabrina looked for a way to get his attention. She knew there was a way to break a wind ball.

She had to make a massive ball of wind, going in the opposite direction of her prison's, and ram it into the front part of the wind that created the spinning ball. In this the odds were against her. One – she didn't think she could make a big enough ball given the circumstances she was in. Two - She thought she knew which way the ball was spinning, but she wasn't sure. Three – she didn't know where the front of the wind was.

Above Sabrina Thero tried to imagine where Sabrina was. He held the ruby in his teeth. Sabrina recognized the ruby and she gently touched the one beneath her shirt. She remembered her sorrow as she broke it in half and left it on her desk the day she left.

Thero let go of the pendant and watched it fall. Sabrina screamed, telling him not to, but he couldn't hear her. Sabrina placed her hands against her prison's wall and pushed as if it would move and she could catch the falling pendant.

She watched helplessly as the pendant fell. It fell farther and farther and farther until it landed on Sashina's open palm.

"Thanks little mousy," Sashina said with a wicked grin. Thero looked at her in terror.

"RUN!" Sabrina screamed, but Thero still couldn't hear her. Sashina waved her hand and Thero was caught in another little ball of wind. The little ball moved until it hung like another little Christmas ornament next to Crystal and Sabrina.

"Look. Now you have more friends," Sashina said with a laugh as she put the ruby heart on the necklace around her neck.

"He'll never fall in love with you," Sabrina screamed. Tears of rage fell from her eyes as she beat her prison's wall helplessly.

--------------------------

Hours dragged into days and those finally drug on into weeks. Korin grew sick and spent all of his time looking out of the cave entrance. Raphiel encouraged him to eat, but Korin would only refuse.

Sabrina didn't fare any better. She ate little and spent all of her time staring at the cave she once called home. When her sister wasn't around she practiced making wind balls with the little air that she had until she was covered in sweat.

One day Sashina waltzed into the clearing. "Now Korin will fall for me," she said with a giant smile.

"I bet he won't," Sabrina mumbled.

"You're right. I'm missing one thing."

"And what could that be?" Sabrina asked pretending to be amused.

"His nick name," Sashina replied.

Sabrina laughed. "and why would I tell you that?"

Sashina gave her own evil laugh. "Because if you don't poor little Thero won't have any bones to keep him moving."

"You wouldn't dare," Sabrina replied shocked.

Sashina raised her hand and closed her hand making a loose fist. Thero's prison grew smaller. "Try me and if you lie, then I'll really kill him."

Defeated Sabrina lowered her head. "Korin," she whispered. "His nick name is Korin."

"Very good," Sashina said. She opened her fist and Thero's bubble expanded to its normal size. "Flawless," Sashina said with a laugh as she walked out of the clearing her head held high.

"I'm sorry," Sabrina whispered to Crystal and Thero. Thero was getting skinny and his fur had lost its healthy gleam. Crystal didn't get skinnier, but she was shrinking. She was now only about half of her normal size. "I don't know what to do," she whispered as she clutched the necklace under her shirt.

-------------------------------

In the cave Korin sat alone. His hunger began to cause little hallucinations. Most of them were memories of the past. As Korin's mind began to wander through dances, dates and arguments, a voice whispered gently calling him.

"Korin . . . Korin . . ."

Korin slowly and painfully stood up, using the wall as a guide and a support. Slowly he walked to the cave entrance following the voice. He looked down the mountain and thought he saw Sabrina.

"Sabrina," he whispered as a wave of dizziness hit him. Letting go of the wall and clutching his head, he lost his balance and tumbled down the mountain side. Korin tried to open his wings, but it was no use, he had no energy.

"No, Strephan!" Raphiel called from half-way up the mountain path. Raphiel dropped the deer carcass he was holding and fell to his knees helpless. "I can't watch," he whispered burying his face in his hands.

On the ground Sashina smiled. With a wave of her hands Korin landed on a soft updraft that kept him aloft. Manipulating the wind she and Korin disappeared into the forest.

Up on the mountain Raphiel finally looked up, but he didn't see anything. He looked everywhere, but there was no body . . . nothing. Only a memory. Sad and dejected Raphiel trudged up to the cave and cried.

------------------------------

On the ground at the foot of The Hezakin Willow, Sashina sat with Korin's head in her lap. She smiled as she played with the drooping spikes of his Mohawk. In her prison up above, Sabrina watched horrified by what her sister was doing.

"No," Sabrina screamed. She rammed her prison with her full body weight, but nothing happened. More tears rolled down Sabrina's cheeks. Sabrina turned and saw similar tears fall from Crystal's eyes. "Hang in their Crystal," she said with a sad smile. Crystal tried to smile back, but the sorrow in her tiny eyes was too great. "There's still hope," Sabrina whispered. "I just hope she doesn't discover his secret." Crystal's eyes remained sad, but fear flashed through them as Sabrina said his secret.

----------------------------------

Korin opened his heavy eyelids and saw Sashina looking down at him with a smile. Korin thought it was Sabrina and smiled back for the first time in weeks. Sashina's smile grew bigger.

"Good morning, my love," Sashina whispered.

"I never thought that would sound more wonderful," he whispered. Raising a weary arm he pulled Sashina's head down and kissed her on the lips.

"Sleep for now," Sashina whispered smiling. Korin closed his eyes and dozed off. Sashina looked up into the tree tops smiling.

"Korin," Sabrina whispered, horrified.

------------------------------

Days passed and Korin regained his strength. Sabrina, Crystal and Thero regained a little of their strength as they lived day to day. Sabrina built her strength waiting for the opportunity to break her prison. Crystal brightened a little after seeing her old friend and Thero ate a little after seeing the others perk up a bit.

"Were running low on food Korin. Want to help me pick fruit?" Sashina asked.

"Sure," Korin said with a smile and he kissed her cheek. Ten minutes after they had left the area under the willow, the basked started to get heavy and Korin took it from Sashina. "Sabrina?" he asked.

"Yes Korin."

"Why don't you play your flute like you used to?" Korin asked.

Surprise showed in Sashina's eyes. She completely forgot that her sister played the flute. Sashina lowered her head. "I left my flute in the cave," she said, summoning a little wind and dirt into her eyes so that it looked like she was crying. "I'm sorry. I didn't know it would displease you so."

"I'm sorry Sabrina," Korin said dropping the basket and hugging Sashina close. "Please don't cry," he whispered into her ear.

"Thanks Korin," Sashina said, slowing her crying to sobs as she hugged him back.

"There's one more thing I want to ask you."

"Yes?"

"Do you still have the ruby heart I gave you?" Korin asked.

"Yes I do," Sashina said pulling out the half of the ruby heart that Thero had dropped.

Korin lifted the ruby necklace a couple inches off her chest. "You aren't Sabrina. Are you?" he asked.

"Yes I am," Sashina said a little offended and confused.

"No you aren't." Hatred filled Korin's eyes. He jerked the heart and the chain snapped. Sashina grew scared as Korin's skin began to turn a smoky black. She turned to run, but Korin grabbed her with a clawed hand. He gripped her so hard that it drew blood.

----------------------------

In her little prison, Sabrina heard Sashina's scream. "Please not now," Sabrina whispered.

Crystal looked up with fearful eyes. "I'm afraid so," Crystal whispered.

------------------------------

Korin dug his Index finger and thumb into Sashina's chin as he turned her head to face him. "Who are you?" he asked his voice deeper and more dangerous.

"I'm Sabrina," Sashina stuttered a bit. The fear grew in her eyes as Korin's pupils disappeared and turned a deeper neon blue. His wings began to turn a deep black as he grew bigger.

"Liar," he hissed. His voice was like the thunder announcing an approaching storm. Korin's once smooth skin became scaled and his clothes fell off in shreds. A long barbed tail with spikes that matched the ones now running down his back swung back and forth knocking down trees. "Tell me the truth," Korin roared. Nearby trees began to get uprooted as Korin grew bigger.

"NO!" Sashina screamed as she struggled in Korin's clawed grip. His hand was now big enough to hold her in his grip.

---------------------------------

Sabrina watched as Korin grew to be her nightmare. Korin had become his ancestor . . . Hygrath, the demon dragon.

She remembered their first dance, Korin's skin had darkened, but something had stopped the transformation and he had become normal again. What had it been?

"We've got to get out of here," Sabrina whispered to Crystal and Thero. Sabrina sat cross legged as she began to summon her powers for a ball of wind. She would break free.

Hygrath's words rumbled through out the forest as Sabrina quickly summoned the air in her ball to do her bidding. "You still refuse to answer me . . . then you are worth nothing."

"NO!" Sabrina screamed as she rammed the ball of wind she had in her hands into the prison wall, but she missed her mark and her prison just absorbed the energy.

Hygrath opened his hand and something small fell from it. It fell 15 feet and landed somewhere in the forest.

Hygrath let out a mighty roar that made the trees ripple. The force of his roar stopped the wind coming from the west. The roar's blast also stopped the prison's spinning and the three prisoners fell. Sabrina landed on her rear. Quickly she half jumped, half slid to the side catching Thero before he could hit the ground.

Sabrina sat up and winced as her muscles screamed in pain. "I think it's only bruised," she said with a smile as Crystal landed lightly on her shoulder.

Hygrath roared again as he landed in the clearing only about 5 feet from Sabrina's feet. Sabrina jumped a little in fright and winced as she landed on her rear again. Hygrath stared at Sabrina with deep neon blue eyes. They were so familiar . . . and yet so alien.

Hygrath laughed to himself. "So," he rumbled. "You're the one that tore up Korin's heart."

"Am not," Sabrina yelled at Hygrath with more courage then she had.

"You dare challenge me?" Hygrath roared.

"Sabrina let me handle this," Crystal replied.

"You can talk?" Sabrina asked.

"No time to talk right now. You and Thero get to safety," Crystal said as she jumped off of Sabrina's shoulder and flew to the upper part of the willow tree.

"Crystal, you traitor," Hygrath growled.

"Traitor?" Crystal asked. "I've been searching and I confirm that none of them are descendants of you know who."

"Be careful Crystal," Sabrina shouted up.

"Quiet Mortal," Hygrath roared back. Sabrina shrunk back a little.

"I'll be fine Darling. Run along and I'll join you later," Crystal replied ignoring Hygrath.

Sabrina nodded as she slowly and painfully got up and struggled away. Crystal and Hygrath continued their conversation. Thero ran ahead, coming back every now and then to make sure Sabrina was all right. They had only passed a couple trees when Sabrina had to stop. Sabrina knelt down to reduce the pain in her rear a little.

Thero came back and put his hands on Sabrina's thigh. He stared up at her with worried eyes. "I'm all right," Sabrina said as she scratched Thero's head. Thero crawled over to Sabrina's pack and squeaked. Confused Sabrina opened her bag. Thero jumped in and put a paw on her flute. "You want me to play my flute?" she asked picking the flute and Thero up. "but which song?" she asked. Thero ran in a circle. "My first dance?" she asked. Thero seemed to smile as he squeaked and nodded his head. "all right," she replied.

Sabrina put the flute to her lips and blew. Music pure and sweet floated around the clearing. Deep down in Hygtrath's black pit of a heart, Korin heard the music and remembered a dance with a love. Grasping this memory he began to push Hygrath's power back.

"NO!" Hygrath roared. "You Liar!" he screeched as he hit Crystal. Crystal let out a tiny screech as she was sent flying off into the distance. Hygrath roared again as he pulled up the trees in his way. Hygrath reached down to grab Sabrina, his eyes so full of hatred it was like a wildfire. He almost had his hand around Sabrina when his muscles tensed and he couldn't move them. His hand shook as if he was having convulsions. "No!" he roared, his hand twitching as he tried to tighten his grasp.

Sabrina's song slipped into another song without a pause. This song was the lullaby she had played for Korin, weeks ago.

"Why?" Hygrath asked no one in particular. Hygrath shrunk back down to plain old Korin. Exhausted he fell to his hands and knees. Korin struggled trying to stay upright, but he finally gave up and collapsed.

Sabrina ended her song on a final, high, sweet note. Slowly she lowered her flute and looked into space in front of her. Korin's heavy breathing brought her back to reality and she turned to see him.

"Korin!" she exclaimed laying a cool hand on his shuddering sweat drenched shoulder.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Don't be," she said kissing him on the cheek. Sitting back up, she undid the ties of her cape and laid the cape over Korin's naked body. "I'll be back," she whispered. "Thero?" Thero gave a questioning squeak. "Watch Korin okay?" Thero squeaked a little in alarm and started running in circles. "I'll be fine, calm down." Thero finally calmed down and watched her slowly walk out of the clearing.

Thero turned and looked at Korin. Thero sighed exhausted himself. Thero scurried over, rolled up in a ball by Korin's head and fell asleep.

"Thanks Thero," Korin whispered. Thero replied with a quiet squeak.

----------------------------------

It was dark when Sabrina finally reached the edge of town. She knew everything about her old hometown. Just seeing the now dark and deserted streets, it brought back memories of children laughing as they ran around chasing each other in a game of tag, of the old lady that used to sell homemade biscuits dipped in honey and of . . . her family.

Sabrina quietly crept down a dark and abandoned alley way, headed to one of the largest buildings in town. She'd visited the store many times before because she was unable to make clothes and get other necessities out in the wild, but she always paid for what she took and she never got caught, because she knew where all the guards were.

Sabrina waited in the alleyway. She could hear their old neighbor Uncle Timir whistling as he marched up and down the back of the store on his duty shift. Sabrina waited for the whistling to fade into the distance before running around the final corner of the building and straight into Uncle Timir's back.

Uncle Timir quickly turned around and grabbed her arm in a vice grip. Sabrina struggled, but she knew that it was no use. Uncle Timir pulled her into the circle of light created by the small light above the back door. He half threw, half shoved her into the building and held a long knife blade to her throat. He almost dropped the knife when he recognized Sabrina.

"Taneesha?" he asked.

"Good evening Uncle Timir," Sabrina replied quietly as she broke eye contact with him. She bent down a little in a type of curtsy, carefully trying not to let the knife dig into her neck.

"What are you doing here?" Uncle Timir asked as he let go of Sabrina and put the knife away. "We thought that you were dead."

"No. I came to buy stuff for Korin and I," Sabrina explained. Sabrina and Korin's families hated each other, but Uncle Timir and his wife had kept their relationship a secret. They had even helped them by arranging things to happen, so that they had time together.

"You mean steal stuff," Uncle Timir said folding his arms across his big barrel chest.

"No! Of course not!" Sabrina exclaimed as she fumbled with a small pouch at her waist. She opened it and the faint lamp light reflected off the gold coins. "I just don't feel comfortable in public, because of this," Sabrina said her voice fading as she pointed at the curse mark.

"That makes sense," Uncle Timir said as he lifted her chin with a giant hand. He smiled. "Go and get you supplies, but leave the money at the cash register with a note of the missing items."

"Thank you Uncle Timir," Sabrina said as she jumped up and gave him a hug. Uncle Timir looked surprised as he was caught off guard for a second, but he returned the hug.

"Now go, and be careful," Uncle Timir whispered.

"I will," Sabrina whispered as she pulled a lock pick out of the gold pouch. Uncle Timir raised an amused eyebrow as Sabrina quickly picked the lock and disappeared inside.

"I'm sorry," Uncle Timir whispered as he pulled the knife out of its sheath again. He watched the moon's reflection change as he rotated the blade. "She's suffered enough and I think that in the end, you were just lying because of jealousy. Anyways," he said with a chuckle. "You should have known that I couldn't do it, Raphiel."

---------------------------------

10 minutes later Sabrina came out with bandages, a couple bolts of fabric, a sewing kit, and a small bag of other necessities.

"Thank you again Uncle Timir," Sabrina said with a smile and a bow.

"You're welcome darling. Come visit soon and bring Korin if you can," Uncle Timir said as Sabrina backed out of the circle of light.

"We will," Sabrina said.

"Keep safe," Uncle Timir whispered to the shadowed figure as it disappeared into the maze of dark alleyways. "Please stay safe," he whispered looking at the pale knife blade. Uncle Timir turned around and threw the blade onto the roof of the store building, where it stayed, never to be found again.

---------------------------------

The sun crept up from behind the mountain range in the distance, coloring the sky a rosy orange. Korin slowly sat up rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he gave a great yawn. Korin looked around to get a hold of his bearings and saw a small pile of berries. Thero ran up to the pile and placed another one on top. Thero looked up and squeaked a good morning.

Korin smiled. "Good Morning to you to, Thero." Thero nosed a berry towards Korin. "Thank you Thero," Korin said, taking the berry. Korin reached over and divided the pile into two equal piles giving half to Thero and eating the other half.

After eating the small breakfast Korin wrapped himself tighter in Sabrina's cloak to ward of the cool breeze.

The sun had just cleared the horizon, when something came flying at him and hit him in the face. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," Korin screamed in an almost girly pitch. He grabbed the thing and threw it on the ground, only to find it was a pair of underwear.

"Put them on, Korin," Sabrina said giggling as she leaned on a tree with her back to him. "I hope they fit," she said still giggling.

Korin put the underwear on grumbling, while trying to explained that he wasn't scared. "They fit fine," Korin said.

"Good. I'm glad," Sabrina said as she walked towards him the basket under one arm.

"Where'd you get the basket . . . and everything in it!" he exclaimed when he saw all the material and stuff in the basket.

"It's a secret," Sabrina replied with a smile as she dropped the basket on the ground and began to unload the contents. "Stand legs apart," Sabrina commanded standing back up with a tape measure.

Korin raised his eyebrows, but did as he was told. Sabrina measured his waist, leg lengths and everything else necessary for a pair of jeans. Sabrina memorized the numbers and set to work cutting the jean material. In less then half an hour she had a pair of jeans that fit Korin well.

"Wow! They Fit," Korin said surprised.

"haha, very funny," Sabrina said gathering her stuff together. "Now, lets go," she said standing up with the basket under her arm.

"Go where?" Korin asked.

"Home of course," Sabrina replied.

Fear crept into Korin's eyes as he remembered his family and early childhood. He looked at Sabrina and saw the hidden smile in her eyes as she looked up at the cave on Mount Karinko. "Home it is," he replied with a smile as he took her free hand.

------------------------------

Both of them were weak from the day before, so they walked the long journey back. After a short break at the bottom of the mountain, Thero started up the trail, followed by Sabrina and Korin.

Towards the top of the mountain, close to the cave mouth was a small platform. Here Korin and Sabrina switched places and Korin took the lead.

"Your brother may still be there," Korin said a little worried.

"Your in no better condition to do things then I am," Sabrina said just as worried.

"Don't worry," Korin said, an evil glint flashed across his eyes. "I'll be fine."

Thero ran ahead and peeked his head into the cave. He let out a very high squeak as a dirty ragged hand grabbed him.

"Thero!" Sabrina gasped.

Raphiel stepped out of the cave. He looked like a hungry, wild, mad man in his torn and ragged clothes. His hair stuck out in ratted knots, he was starting to grow facial hair and his eyes were blood shot. In a tight fist he held Thero captive.

"You did have a spy," he said. His crazy eyes twitching, from sleepless nights as he watched them.

"Please put him down," Sabrina pleaded.

"Never," Raphiel replied in a deeper voice as he squeezed Thero harder. "You killed Sashina and you get your love and then you live happily ever after," he said, spitting the last couple words. "And do I get anything?" he asked. "NO!" he screamed as he squeezed Thero tighter. A tiny snap was the only sound Thero's rib cage made as it broke.

"Put him down," Korin said his voice growing dark again.

"No Korin," Sabrina said laying a worried hand on his darkening shoulder. Korin shrugged off her hand before he lunged forward at an inhuman speed and grabbed Raphiel around the neck in a clawed vice grip. Raphiel screamed in pain and horror and threw his hands in the air, letting go of Thero and throwing him off the cliff edge. Korin's wings were black and growing, his eyes hard and cold.

"Thero!" Sabrina scream broke through Korin's thoughts. Korin shook his head to clear it before turning in time to see Sabrina jump off the cliff after Thero.

"Sabrina," he yelled. Without another thought, Korin threw Raphiel off the cliff and dove after Sabrina. Closer and closer he got to her, until about half way down the mountain he caught her hand. Opening his wings, he slowed their descent dramatically.

"No Thero," Sabrina screamed as she tried to get out of Korin's grip and dive after the still falling mouse.

"SABRINA!" Korin nearly screamed as he got her into his arms. Sabrina hugged Korin as if she were at sea drowning and he was her life saving device. She cried into his shoulder. "I'm sorry, but if we dive after him, there won't be enough time to slow our decent and then we all die."

"Thero," Sabrina whispered as more tears spilled down her cheeks.

"Look," Korin whispered pointing off to the edge of the grove. Sabrina wiped her teary eyes and looked down just in time to see a blue streak intersect Thero's body and Thero's body disappear.

"Crystal!" Sabrina exclaimed with a smile.

Slowly Sabrina and Korin descended the rest of the way. On the ground Crystal stood staring mournfully at Thero's lifeless body.

"Thero?" Sabrina whispered.

Crystal made a sad sobbing sound as Sabrina's fingers brushed past the horrid claw marks she had left in Thero's sides.

"It couldn't be helped," Korin whispered stroking Crystal quietly. "It couldn't be helped," he whispered as tears began to well up in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry," Sabrina whispered as she buried her head in her hands. Korin moved over and knelt beside her. Sabrina buried her head in his shoulder as Korin hugged her. He ran a hand through her long hair as he gently rocked her back and forth.

Sabrina stayed by Thero's side all night long. She refused to eat a thing or to move from the spot where she knelt by Thero's side. While Sabrina cried and stroked the small mouse brown fur Korin started a fire and made dinner, but the dinner was left uneaten in the end.

Sabrina just stayed by Thero's side. Crystal lay in a small ball by the fire staring at Thero. Her eyes were full of grief and pain, but she was unable to cry. Korin unwilling to so freely show his emotions leaned against a nearby tree and watched the full moon's path across the night sky.

---------------------------

The morning came and still no one moved. The fire died on it's own and everything was quiet.

"Thank you for always being there, Thero," Sabrina whispered as she stroked Thero one last time. "I'm sorry that it had to end like this," she said as she broke out in a new wave of tears. Korin was immediately by her side to offer comfort.

Sabrina's crying subsided and she sat back as Korin turned to Thero. Korin's hands turned green and scaly and from his fingertips long claws grew. Sabrina gasped in fear and surprise. "Don't worry, my love," Korin whispered.

Using his claws Korin dug a small grave. Korin's hands returned to normal as he carefully picked up Thero and laid him in the grave.

Sabrina reached into her bag and picked up a small sky blue glass bead. "This was his favorite treasure," Sabrina whispered as she twisted it in her fingers and remembered how Thero would chase it around the cave. Another tear fell from her eyes, but she didn't start crying again. Carefully she put it in Thero's paws.

Crystal landed on Korin's shoulder as he finished burying the little body. Korin gave the dirt a final pat as a tear slid from Crystal's eye. The tear landed in the center of Thero's grave and from it a flower sprouted. The flower was a beautiful sky blue that matched Thero's bead and it faded into a rosy pink as the petals came together.

"Thank you Crystal," Sabrina said petting the tiny dragon. "I know that Thero would have loved it." Crystal smiled, the grief easing to a bearable level in her eyes.

Crystal, Korin and Sabrina returned to the cave. They often remembered Thero, but they didn't let that sorrow upset their love and they lived happily in the cave at the top of mount Karinko for the rest of their days.


End file.
